Hetalia Fanfiction Meme
by ExtraPenguin
Summary: Get ready for some serious crack, folks!


I so totally wanted to do this, so here goes!

* * *

>(On a side note, I'll be gone a week.)<p><p>

**List 12 of your favorite Hetalia characters in any order**

Switzerland

England

Finland

Poland

Iceland

Belguim

Hungary

Liechtenstein

Prussia

America

Germany

Norway

**1) Have you read a five/ten fic before?**

Iceland/America? Erm, no.

**2) Do you think three is hot? How hot?**

Finland? Well, he'd be much hotter with black-rimmed glasses. Mmm, glasses...

**3) What would happen if six got one pregnant?**

If _Belgium_ got _Switzerland_ pregnant? WTF?  
>Erm, a lot of "Mister Seahorse" jokes and Swissypoo finally joining the EU?<p>

**4) Do you recall any good fics about nine?**

Prussia? F yeah.

**5) Would seven and two make a good couple?**

Hungary and England? I guess...

**6) Four/eight or four/nine?**

Poland/Liechtenstein or Poland/Prussia?  
>PrusPol because it may or may not have any historical basis. More than PolLiecht anyways.<p>

**7) What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship?**

If Hungary discovered Finland and Liechtenstein in a relationship?  
>Probably threathen to rat them out to Switzerland if she didn't get any gay porn from them.<p>

**8) Make a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fic.**

England/Belgium  
><em>It was the first day of 1973. England was, along with Denmark and Ireland, joining the European Economic Community. Little did he know what Belgium had in mind for him afterwards...<em>

**9) Is there such a thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?**

Poland/America? Well, possibly.

**10) Suggest a title for a one/five Hurt/Comfort fic.**

Switzerland/Iceland? _Banking._ Y'know, what Switzerland's famous for?

**11) What kind of plot would you use for a three/eleven fic?**

Finland/Germany?  
>WWII - Finland goes to ask Germany for help against their common enemy, the Russians.<p>

**12) Does anyone on your friends list read number seven het? What about nine slash?**

Hungary het? Prussia slash? I do not have people on my friends list.

**13) If you wrote a songfic about number nine, what song would you choose?**

Prussia? Apulanta – Paha ihminen. It fits his character_ perfectly_.

**14) If you wrote a two/three/six fic, what would the warning be?**

England/Finland/Belgium? Warnings: three people all _very _determined to be on top, no regard for sanity, bondage.

**15) What pick-up line might eight use on five?**

Liechtenstein on Iceland?  
><em>Hey Ice, I hear you have a rather impressive mountain... <em>*nudge nudge, wink wink*

**16) Challenge: Write a drabblefic for ten/eight.**

America/Liechtenstein?  
><em>"Hi Liechtenstein, have you seen your brother? The Hero has urgent matters to attend to with him!" America asked the girl.<br>"Hmm... Now what could this 'urgent' matter be?" Liechtenstein responded, putting on a generic "pondering" expression, then continued, "Now, considering that the last time he came, he said something that sounded suspiciously like 'Stupid sexy Switzerland'..."  
>"I'm not out to 'wax your brother's ski pole', if that's what you mean."<br>"Well, if you are, don't try to use innuendos, he doesn't understand them."  
>"I'm afraid my preference lies with fair maidens of emerald eyes who use and understand double entendres."<br>"Careful, that could get you shot. Swissypoo's not __that__ dumb."  
>"Oh, and there he comes! I shalt now bring up my issue with him. Fair thee well, o maiden!"<br>Liechtenstein just shook her head at him waxing poetic, not even bothering to tell him of the other meaning posessed by the word "issue"._

**17) What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?**

Hungary walking in on some hawt lovin' by England and Norway? Most likely stop to take pictures.

**18) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?**

Poland to deflower Switzerland? Well, there's always the "invite him over, be really f'ing sexy, mention you're available, try to find out what he'd interested in, be nice, and hope you get laid" plot.

**19) Does anyone on your friends list read Seven slash?**

Hungary femslash? Does that even exist?

**20) Does anyone on your friends list read Three het?**

Finland het? Does that even exist?

**21) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?**

Germany? Erm, idk.

**22) Would you write Two/Four/Five?**

England/Poland/Iceland? Nope, Iceland belongs firmly in the clutches of Liechtenstein.

**23) What might Ten scream at a moment of great passion?**

America? Most likely some variation of "SOOO HEROOIC!"

**24) When was the last time you read a fic about Five?**

Iceland? .net/s/7049606/1/

**25) What is Six's super-secret kink?**

Belgium? Control. I mean, she practically runs the EU!

**26) Would Eleven shag Nine? Drunk or sober?**

Germany shag Prussia? Only under alcohol-induced stupor.

**27) If Three and Seven get together, who tops?**

Finland and Hungary? Finsky. Just look up Simo Häyhä on Wikipedia.

**28) "One and Nine are in a happy relationship until Nine suddenly runs off with Four. One, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Eleven and a brief unhappy affair with Twelve, then follows the wise advice of Five and finds true love with Two." What title would you give this fic?**

Switzerland and Prussia are in a happy relationship until Prussia suddenly runs off with Poland. Switzerland, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Germany and a brief unhappy affair with Norway, then follows the wise advice of Iceland and finds true love with England.  
><em>Inexplicable, Inexcusable.<em>

**29) How would you feel if Seven/Eight was canon?**

Hungary/Liechtenstein?  
>WTF Himaruya?<p>

* * *

><p><p>

I just realised I don't have a friends list... Oopsie...  
>But someone seriously needs to write n. 28.<p>

And VisayanSea, I tag YOU!


End file.
